This invention relates to enhanced vision system and, more particularly, to a microchannel plate having an enhanced coating.
While night vision technology has evolved to a state where it provides a useful product for both civilian and military use, it is always a goal to increase performance of such equipment.
One way to improve enhanced vision systems is to improve the microchannel plates utilized in the enhanced vision system. In standard microchannel plates the input and output side of them microchannel plate has a coating applied that allows for an electric potential to be setup to help accelerate electrons. However, this coating is not optimized for the production of secondary electrons or as a passivation layer for preventing ion from escaping the microchannel plate and damaging the photocathode.
In accordance with the present invention, a microchannel plate having an enhanced signal to noise ratio is provided. The microchannel signal plate provides advantages over previously developed microchannel plates.
In one embodiment, an improved microchannel plate is disclosed. The microchannel plate has an input side and an output side. A coating is applied to the input side to increase secondary electron production and to prevent ions from leaving the microchannel plate surface and damaging the photocathode.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that the addition of the coating on the microchannel will act to prevent ions from escaping the microchannel plate during operation and impinging on the photocathode. Additionally, the coating will help to increase the production of secondary emission electrons. Additional technical advantages are readily apparent from the following figures, description and claims.